


Muffliato

by accio_gays123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:22:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_gays123/pseuds/accio_gays123
Summary: 'In the darkest of nights, the stars shine the brightest.''Life is but for a dream for the dead.'3 siblings. 1 dead. 1 with secrets. 1 lost. Will all three meet the same fate, only time will tell.Sirius and Cassiopeia Black are elder children of Walburga and Orion Black. Read as the childlike light leaves their eyes, as their souls darken, and their hope dissolves. Being a sibling is hard, especially when your the one who has to bare the grief.
Relationships: James Potter & Lily Evans, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Muffliato

‘Graveyards are the most peaceful place, because the people inside them can't talk.  
You can always talk to the dead.  
Because you know they can’t argue back and that they will just listen.  
So light a candle, shed your tears, the dead people are all ears.’

\-------- 

The churchyard was still. Too still. Only the odd tweet or rustle could be heard. The silence overbared the senses, blinding anyone who stepped foot amongst the dead, into a false sense of security. No movement could be made out as the only light present was the glaring moon. This was until they arrived. 

The church gate creaked open as a large black dog appeared from behind it. The dog seemed to be searching, looking for something. Now the ordinary person would say that isn’t possible, but an ordinary person would be wrong. The dog disappeared and morphed into a worn, disheveled figure of a man. Sirius Black. His black shoes clunked against the worn concrete, as he looked around, lulled into that sense of false security, common with children, looking for a specific stone. 

The stone he was looking for stood onlooking the river staring into the open fields that spread away into the distance. Stood alone, lost within the graves of the other children surrounding it. A stone unknown to most of the family, but placed at the place where they had played as children. Free of worry, the echoes of the laughter and smiles evident, but barely in the dingy yard he now stood in. Upon finding the grave, he stood over it, a smile faltering as he lit the candle to place. The name engraved stating ‘Regulus Black’. A boy who was lost, a boy who was led astray, a boy who lived. 

\--------

On the other side of the graveyard the gate creaked again, this time a cloaked figure entering in, disguised by the darkness. The cloaked figure knowing exactly where they wished to be. Quietly stepped through the graveyard, going to the grave that overlooked the river and the fields. Watching patiently as the man known as Sirius Black looked over the grave, as his tears fell silently, causing water marks to the concrete. Wishing they could comfort him, but knowing they had something to do and that familiar affection could not get in between that. 

“Sirius,” the cloaked figure greeted. 

“Cassie ?,” he croaked. The tear tracks prevalent upon his face.

“Yes, brother dearest,” she spat “It’s I”. 

He turned to look at her, his eyes glossed over by the tears, as a look of hatred filled his face. “Where have you been then ? Having a chinwag with your Death Eater friends” he spat refusing to make eye contact, with the betrayal in front of him. 

“I might have been, but to be honest it's actually none of your business what I do with my time,” she paused an evil smirk forming “And what if I have been. Going to go cry to James Potter, your little saviour” she taunted.

“You know what! You're just like them! You remind me a lot of dear old cousin Bellatrix sometimes” he spat clearly disgusted by her presence. 

“Oh what I’d do to be as clueless as you” she replied. Clearly amused. 

Sirius huffed and turned back to the grave, at which the candle was now flickering at, before leaning against the stone and lighting a cigarette. 

“What do you want anyway,” he asked clearly unbothered by her disgusted expression. 

“Well first of all, for you to stop leaning on the grave. And second, you’ll find out in due course” she replied snarkily.

The siblings stood in front of each other, in something similar to a wild west shootout form, and stared at each other disgusted by what they saw. The atmosphere tense. Waiting for a word or action that would break the silence. Until Sirius stubbed his cigarette out with his boot heel, making a scraping noise that now filled the silent void. 

“Did you actually want anything or can I leave ?” He asked, staring at the ground behind his sister. 

“Wanting to get back to your new family are you ?” Cassie replied in a mocking tone. “Missing them this much already? Disappointing.”

“What is the matter with you?! Stop bringing the Potters into this!” He shouted clearly annoyed. 

“What's the matter, hit a nerve have I? What’s so precious about the Potters anyway? They aren’t your real family? Were we not good enough?” She questioned the hurt evident in her tone. “We missed you. We needed you. Our big brother. And what did you do, that’s right fucked off, to go play happy families with your best friend! I missed you Sirius, Reg missed you! But you shut us out, like the brother you are” 

Sirius looked into her eyes, immediately regretting that action, he stared at the floor to contemplate her words. “You dragged me here to create some sob story to make me feel bad. Is that it!?” 

“You don’t care do you! Will you care when we’re gone. Hm? Because it's evident you only care when we aren’t there to mess around. Made clear by your actions tonight.”

“What do you actually want!? You clearly didn't drag me out here to tell me how much you missed me, otherwise you would’ve done it much sooner!” He replied with annoyance. 

“I came here to do something for Reg, something for you. You may not like it.” she started the tears still spilling down her face. “But I’m going to do something I have been waiting a long time to do” she spoke as she raised her wand. 

Two words came out of her mouth “Avada Kedavra”.

Sirius Black dropped to the floor.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe I love a good cliffhanger


End file.
